


Two are Halves of One

by soleil_giver



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Immortality, Love, M/M, Modern Era, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleil_giver/pseuds/soleil_giver
Summary: Keith has looked 18 for a hundred years. Lance just turned 18. He decides to help Keith find his soulmate.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. The Morning Comes to Consciousness

**Author's Note:**

> "one's not half two. It's two are halves of one."
> 
> \- E. E. Cummings, "(one's not half two.)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The morning comes to consciousness  
> [...]  
> With the other masquerades  
> That time resumes,  
> One thinks of all the hands  
> That are raising dingy shades  
> In a thousand furnished rooms."
> 
> \- T. S. Eliot, "Preludes"

He was tired. Exhausted, really. He hadn’t had the best of nights, and whenever he didn’t get enough sleep, he lapsed into old slang, archaic terms. 

Earlier that morning, he had gone for a coffee (the best modern invention, if you asked him) and accidentally said, Is everything Jake out here? to the barista. The last time he had heard that term was the 1910s.

He had apologized and explained, of course. The barista’s eyes had widened when he found out he was dealing with one of the Elderly. Even if they were well known, it wasn’t everyday you got to meet one.

The Elderly was the common term for people around a hundred years old. Then there were the Ancients, who could be around a hundred to five hundred years old, and the Archaic, older than five hundred. There weren’t many of either out there, mostly because the changes went too fast for them. They went from slavery and discrimination to rights for most (there were still fights going on, but Keith had faith they would end soon), and from carriages to self-driving cars.

Still, Keith supposed he was lucky he hadn’t lived that long. He used to wish he wouldn’t meet his soulmate, so that he could live forever and do everything. Surely there was enough to do in the world that he’d never get bored. Now, he just thought he’d go insane if he lived longer than five hundred years.

Keith lounged on his sofa and stared up at the ceiling. He wasn’t sure what to do now. Most days he worked and then just relaxed in the library. Thankfully for mass consumption and aspiring writers that came a dime-a-dozen, there was never a shortage of books to read. He also tried to teach himself something new each year, just to keep himself busy This year, it was knitting. He didn’t find it very interesting, so when he did do it, his scarves (if you could call them that) were tangled and holey. Shiro teased him to no end about it.

He had met Shiro fifty odd years ago. They were at a library, and were both researching soulmates and reincarnation. They had gotten the same recommendation, and laughed when they reached for the same book.

Shiro was an Ancient. He was almost two hundred, he had turned eighteen in 1840. Even though he was an Ancient, he had met his soulmate. Twenty odd years after his eighteenth, he had met his soulmate, a young man named Adam Wright. They had grown together, enough for Shiro to get a spattering of white in his hair, and were madly in love. Sadly, Adam had died in an unfortunate accident, and Shiro had stopped aging ever since.

That’s why he was researching reincarnation that day. It wasn’t unheard of, his situation. One of their society’s most acclaimed love stories was that of an Archaic who’s soulmate kept dying in accidents, but they always found the next reincarnation. Shiro tried to hide it, but Keith knew it was hard for him. Seven billion people, two hundred years, and still no sign of a reincarnation. Shiro had faith, though.

Keith’s phone buzzed. He rolled over and checked it. It was from Shiro. "I’m downstairs. Can you let me in?" Keith stood up (with some difficulty), walked over to the door, and buzzed Shiro in.

“Are you lazing around again?” asked Shiro bemusedly. He was holding a box with holes in it. Keith didn’t respond, opting to change the subject instead.

“What’s in that box?” he asked. Shiro looked a little sheepish.

Keith groaned. “Don’t tell me…”

“They were all alone and nobody was picking them up!” Shiro defended, lifting the box’s lid to reveal five kittens.

Shiro was a sucker for strays. He was always picking them up, and his house was chock-full of animals he had picked up: a hamster, two dogs, and three cats.

“My landlord threatened eviction if I brought home more animals, so I was wondering whether you’d take them. I took one, but I don't have space for the others.”

“You know I don’t have the time or energy!”

Shiro snorted. “Oh yes, because you’re desperately busy right now. Besides, maybe taking care of something will get you out of your funk.”

He paused, trying to think of a strategy. “Come on, pleeease? Pretty please? Do it for me.” He opened the box and dropped an orange and white kitten on his lap. It looked up at him sleepily.

Keith melted. “Fine. But I get to choose the names. You suck at naming animals. Who names a dog Bacon?” He stroked the kitten’s fur.

Shiro beamed. “If that’s what it takes to get you to take them! But don’t name them a people name like Mark or Katie. That’s weird. Speaking of Katie, that reminds me, I met someone today.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Like romantically? Your soulmate?”

“Nope! Someone named Matt. I think he’s the reincarnation of a Matthew I knew back in 1853. We got along really well. He’s a new neighbor, lives down the block with his sister, Katie. He’s invited us to his housewarming party on Friday, at five o'clock. You have to come. And no excuses, it’ll do you some good to actually see other people for once.”

“I see people,” Keith argued. “Just this morning, I saw the barista who served me coffee.”

“That doesn’t count, Keith. And even if you were actually a social creature, it wouldn’t matter. You’re coming with me whether you like it or not.”

Keith rolled his eyes. He knew that he would go (Shiro had just used his Dad voice. It’s a no-arguing sort of voice.), but that wouldn’t stop him from arguing. They continued to bicker until Shiro had to leave, and Keith reluctantly promised he would be there. 

After Shiro left, Keith picked up his knitting needles. He pushed all of his thoughts out of his mind, and tried to focus. He had just knitted a huge knot, and he was gonna untangle it if it was the last thing he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on Two Are Halves of One:  
> Lance's POV!
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> Feedback is much appreciated!


	2. There will be time, there will be time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lancey-Lance time!  
> Hunk, Allura, Romelle, and Coran are introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "There will be time, there will be time,  
> [...]  
> Time for you and time for me,  
> And time yet for a hundred indecisions,  
> And for a hundred visions and revisions,  
> Before the taking of a toast and tea."
> 
> \- T. S. Eliot, "The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock"

Lance was extremely excited. Next month was his eighteenth birthday, and it was the start of life on his own. (Technically, he already lived on his own, but that doesn’t make it any less exciting.)

He didn’t live ‘on his own’, per se, he had a roommate, but he lived away from his parents. Lance had wanted to go to Altea University (which has the BEST astronomy program in the country)all his life, and the best way to do that was to go to the Garrison high school, a school that practically guaranteed entry to Altea. Unfortunately, his family didn’t exactly live in New Altea (that’s an understatement, New Altea is halfway across the country), but fortunately, he had found a willing roommate his age, who went to the same school, and who he had quickly become best friends with.

Hunk really was a god-given gift. Just when Lance was despairing, after he started thinking that all that hard work to actually get in the Garrison was useless, he had found that notice in the newspaper. Hunk was the best roommate ever. He cooked heaps, which kept Lance from living off Cup Noodles, he cleaned the bathroom when he was done using it, and he was game for Lance’s movie nights every Friday.

They were currently watching the new Disney movie, Onwards. It was ok. Lance wasn’t really paying attention, instead projecting fantasies about his soulmate. He was a hopeless romantic, and had always dreamed of meeting his soulmate. The fact that his eighteenth birthday was approaching only made it worse.

Lance rolled over and asked Hunk a question that was really bothering him.

“Hey, do you think my soulmate will be older or just turned, like me?”

“I don’t know buddy, maybe slightly older?”

“What if he’s an Ancient?”

Hunk huffed, halfway between amused and exasperated.

“It doesn’t matter, Lance. They’re your soulmate, right? That means they’re destined for you.”

Lance sighed, but didn’t press the point.

“You’re right, Hunk, I shouldn’t worry too much.” He lapsed back into silence, imagining scenario after scenario, wondering whether his soulmate would be a boy or a girl.

Soulmates weren’t necessarily romantic. For the asexual and aromantic, there were platonic soulmates, and it was cool, he guessed, but Lance hoped for the life of him that his soulmate was romantic. Despite liking to mess around a great deal, Lance took a couple of things very seriously. Soulmates was one of them. He was silently freaking out. He knew most people didn’t meet their soulmates right away, but that didn’t stop him from hoping.

The movie ended and the credits rolled. Lance blinked, surprised. The movie hadn’t really registered in his mind, and he found that he only remembered snippets of the film. He started cleaning up, picking up pieces of Hunk’s famous homemade caramel popcorn from the couch. He was about to leave for his room when Hunk intercepted him.

“Hey, Lance. Remember that friend I told you about, the one who went to the Garrison before you got here?”

“Yeah, Pidge, right?”

“Right. She’s moving back, so she can go to Altea. She just moved with her brother into an apartment a couple blocks from here. They’re having a housewarming party. You game?”

“To meet the little genius you keep rambling about? Totally. When is it?”

“It’s on Friday, at 5. Can you make it?” Lance sucked in a breath.

“Bad timing, buddy. I have a shift at Voltron.”

“Oh, that’s right, you take shifts on Wednesdays and Fridays. Can’t you just ask Coran to give you the day off?” 

Hunk worked at the same pet store as him, Voltron. They had shifts together on Wednesdays, but Hunk worked Mondays and Lance worked Fridays. Their manager was a middle-aged, ginger-haired, moustached man named Coran who was rather eccentric. But the pay was good, and Coran was nice. It was, all in all, the best part-time job he’d ever had.

“No can do, dude. Remember last week, when Professor Sanda dropped that bomb about having a huge test on Monday? I gave up my Friday to study. I can’t give up this one.”

“Makes sense. Oh well, I’m sure you’ll meet sometime.”

“Hell yeah, Hunk. She’s your best friend, right? Well so am I. I have to meet her to see if she’s worthy of you!” Lance puffed out his chest, and Hunk sniffed.

“Aw… buddy! I love you too!” Hunk wrapped him up in a huge bear hug. “Now, get some sleep, alright?”

“You know me, Hunk, I’d never mess up my sleep schedule!” Hunk raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, and let Lance make his way to his bedroom.  
***

Lance yawned. Despite what he had promised Hunk, he hadn’t been able to sleep that well. And Professor Sanda had murdered them today in her astrophysics class, with complicated formulas and equations they had to memorize by next week. He thanked the heavens that school was over in a week. 

Lance looked over at his friend, roommate, and coworker, none other than the glorious Hunk.

“Hunk, when do we receive the next batch of puppies, again?”

Voltron, the shop he worked in, didn’t exactly sell its animals. It sold food, material, and toys for animals, but it doubled as a pet shelter. They had hundreds of flyers, all around town, with a phone number for anyone who came across abandoned animals but couldn’t take them in.

They were expecting a woman named Romelle to deliver a litter of puppies today. She said that there were six of them. Lance was extremely excited. Recently, they had only had kittens come in. Lance loved cats, but in the end, he was a dog person.

“Any minute now, Lance.” 

As Hunk said that, the bell on the door chimed, and a fine featured blonde young woman appeared, carrying a rather large box that was making many small yipping sounds. She looked around their shop before settling eyes on the cash register where Hunk and Lance were working.

“Hello, I’m here to drop off some puppies?” she said hesitantly, as if unsure whether it was the right place. Lance grinned.

“Fear not, pretty lady, you’re at the right place!” He sent a wink in her direction. Romelle, blinked, surprised. Hunk groaned in the background before calling their manager.

“Coran, the delivery’s here!” The ginger man appeared around a corner, and seemed surprised at the presence of the young lady in front of him.

“Romelle?” He asked.

“Coran!” Romelle replied, smiling warmly. “I knew you had a shelter, I didn’t know it was this one!”

“Lance, my dear boy, why didn’t you tell me it was Romelle who was coming today!” said Coran, spinning his moustache around his finger joyfully.

Lance looked between the two of them, confused.

“I… didn’t know you two knew each other? I don’t even know her, Coran. Besides, how do you know each other?”

“Coran here is my girlfriend’s uncle! Well, family friend, but Allura told me he feels like her uncle.”

Lance’s grin broadened.

“You’re Allura’s girlfriend?” He whistled appreciatively. “I’ve heard all about you. You must be quite a catch to tie that queen down. It’s nice to finally meet you!” 

Allura was a great friend of his. They had met in class, and things hadn’t started all that well (Lance had tried to hit on her). That was all in the past now though, and they were tight-knit. Every now and then, they had a ‘girl’s night’. He had had to listen to months’ worths of pining before Allura had made a move. Allura was actually one of the reasons he had this job. Needless to say, he definitely wanted to know the girl who had managed to capture one of his bestie’s hearts.

Romelle blushed. “Thank you, umm…?”

“Lance.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, Lance, how do you know my girlfriend?”

“We’re in the same astrophysics class. We got put together for a project, and bonded over our mutual hate of Professor Sanda.” Romelle grimaced, and it became clear that she had heard tales as well.

Fifteen minutes later, they were all still talking when Hunk finally remembered the puppies and relieved Romelle of her heavy, slightly moving box. Lance and Hunk exchanged numbers with Romelle, promised to text about the puppies’ progress, and waved goodbye.

Lance sighed happily. This almost made up for the horrible morning he’d had. He hadn’t had an afternoon this peaceful in his mind. He almost forgot about his soulmate… Damn! The thoughts had started to creep in again! ‘Chill, Lance,’ he tried to tell himself as he worked through the rest of his shift. ‘There will be time, there will be plenty of time...’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on Two Are Halves of One:  
> The boys meet!
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Feedback is much appreciated!


	3. Life remains a blessing, although you cannot bless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys meet. It doesn't go well.
> 
> EDIT: I fixed the necessary plot holes, so maybe reread it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "O look, look in the mirror,  
> O look in your distress;  
> Life remains a blessing,  
> Although you cannot bless"
> 
> \- W. H. Auden, As I Walked Out One Evening

On Thursday morning, Lance woke up on the perfect side of the bed. He happily announced so to Hunk, half-asleep on the couch. He had no morning classes and had thus stayed up late. Needless to say, he wasn’t a morning person. Hunk grunted once and went back to sleep. Lance brought him a blanket and got ready.

He had one class with his favorite teacher, Professor Wright, in the morning, on his schedule, and a couple afternoon classes that were decidedly chill. Plus, he had lunch planned with Allura! All in all, it was shaping up to be a fantastic day.

Lance’s morning class passed splendidly. He got back a test which he had aced, and thoroughly understood the day’s material. He was certain that nothing could ruin his mood.

“Hey, ‘Lura,” said Lance as he slid into the chair opposite hers at the Balmera cafe. It was his and Hunk’s favorite cafe, though Hunk was biased. His girlfriend Shay worked here.

“Hello, Lance, how are you?” she said evenly, giving him a warm smile. Allura looked gorgeous as always, which Lance envied. On Thursdays she had a shit-ton of classes, and she still looked perfect? It wasn’t fair.

“I’m perfect as always, thank you very much.” Allura gave him a look. “No, seriously, Allura, today has been amazing! Nothing can ruin my mood.”

Allura beamed in response. “I’m glad to hear that. I’m in a fantastic mood as well, next week is Romelle and my’s one-month anniversary!”

Lance gasped. “‘Lura, that’s fantastic! And you know what that means… It’s time for her to meet the squad! Well, the rest of the squad. Me and Hunk met her yesterday, she dropped some puppies off at the pet store.”

Allura looked surprised. “She told me about a litter of puppies she had found, but what a coincidence that she came to Voltron!”

“Puppies is a strong word, they’re more like wolves. I’m pretty sure that they’re at least half-wolf, they bite and snarl so much! Also, don’t tell Coran, but…”

“But what?” asked Allura, looking intrigued.

“I may have gotten attached to one.” 

“Lance…” said Allura seriously.

“I know, I know, I messed up! But his fur is so dark it looks blue! BLUE Allura!”

Allura tried to maintain a serious face, but couldn’t take it. Her mask broke, and she giggled. Lance must have looked bewildered, because she burst into laughter.

“You don’t think Coran hasn’t ever? It’s quite normal to get attached. When I was ten, I got so attached to this group of mice. Coran was nice about it and let me have them, but you’re only setting yourself up for heartbreak.” Allura suddenly looked very serious. “He will get adopted, Lance.”

“I know…” said Lance, dejected. But Allura grinned.

“In the meantime, take advantage of the time you spend with him. And what was that about blue fur?”

Lance beamed and started describing the puppy. “His fur is so dark it looks blue! I’ve nicknamed him Kosmo, with a K cause that’s cooler.”

Allura snorted. “Cooler with a K?”

They laughed, and spent the rest of the meal talking about pets and Voltron. When it was time to part ways, Allura was reminded of an invitation she had received.

“Lance, did Hunk invite you to meet this ‘Pidgeon’ too tomorrow?”

“Oh, yeah, but I can’t make it. I have a shift at Voltron. I wish I could come meet Pidge, but I guess it’ll have to be some other time.”

“Well, we’ll miss your fabulous presence,” Allura joked, before wishing him a good day and heading off to her next class.

That evening, as he stared at his ceiling and sighed blissfully, Lance wondered why more of his days couldn't be like this./p>

\---------------------

Keith regretted having taken in the strays. Well, he didn’t regret not leaving them out to die, but… They were cute, but such a handful. They were soooo rowdy. 

The one with blue eyes, which he had nicknamed Blue (Sue him, he wasn’t that good at naming, so what?), was constantly provoking the ginger colored one (Red), and they’d tumble around and chase each other around the apartment, knocking things over and annoying the level-headed, only well behaved one, a cat with the most adorable pink nose (Pink).

The one with golden eyes (Yellow) was generally quiet and slept a lot, but he ate twice as much as the rest of them. At this rate, Keith wasn’t going to afford them at all.

Then there was the one with green eyes (Green), the smallest. She (Keith had looked up how to differentiate males and females, and she was one of the only two females of the bunch) was the embodiment of the saying ‘Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.’ She spent her time nosing around his apartment, knocking things over, and causing general havoc. Her favorite pastimes were jumping on his computer, and approaching the electric outlets (five minutes in, Keith took her with him to buy those toddler proof outlet pluggers, to ensure she didn’t get electrocuted and die).

The last one, the one Shiro had taken in, was a black-furred one. Keith and him had argued all morning about his name. Shiro wanted to name him Watford. Watford! (‘What does that even mean?’ ‘You wouldn’t know.’) However, Keith was relentless, and by sheer persistence he managed to get Shiro to name him Black, to keep up his color theme.

Even though he was having fun, Keith was beginning to despair. He was on his way to the pet store for the third time today, and when he got there the cashier (the same one as the last two times) eyed him sympathetically.

“What sort of a pet has got you looking so haggard?” she asked.

“A litter of kittens that my brother had me take in. His landlord has threatened to kick him out if he brings any more animals home, so I promised him I’d take care of them, but I don’t think I can afford it,” Keith said.

“Have you thought about giving them up for adoption?” the cashier- Plaxum, it said on her name tag (what kind of name is that?)- asked.

“Yeah, but I don’t want them to end up in a bad home!” he said (Was it just him, or were Plaxum’s eyes watery?). Plaxum smiled, then her eyes lit up.

“I know just the place! Do you know the pet store Voltron?”

“No…” said Keith, wondering who in the world would name a pet store Voltron.

“Well, it doubles as a shelter! It’s been checked out by virtually every animal rights organization, and they’ve received a couple prizes. Here, let me get you a flyer.” Plaxum ducked into a small room behind the counter, and returned with a piece of paper in his hands.

“Call this number and tell them about the cats. I’m sure everything will sort itself out.”

Keith thanked Plaxum, who waved him off cheerfully (“Anything for a fellow animal lover!”) and called the store as soon as he got home.

\---------------------

This Friday was your typical Friday. Friday shifts at Voltron were generally quiet, and Lance would spend them cooing over the newest additions to the shelter. He had taken Allura’s advice, and was spending every bit of free time with Kosmo.

He was surprised when the phone rang. It seemed there was a lot of abandoning going on that week.

“Lance, my boy, can you get that? I’ve got my hands full with the fish tanks at the moment!” Coran shouted from across the shop.

“On my way Coran,” yelled Lance back. He picked up the phone.

“Hello, this is Voltron pet store and shelter, what can I do for you?”

“Oh thank god,” the voice on the other hand muttered, sounding relieved, “I entered it right. Hi, I’m calling because my brother found a litter of kittens, but we can’t afford to keep them. I was told to call you?”

“Of course, we’re the best pet shop in town! How old are the kittens?”

“Um… I don’t know.”

“Well, are you free right now? We’re not busy, so if you came over, we could look them over and tell you what they need?”

The voice brightened. “That sounds perfect. I’ll be over with them in ten!”

“Okie-dokie, goodbye!”

“Goodbye.”

Lance smiled, excited to see cute kittens. Here’s to hoping he could survive the next ten minutes of waiting.

\---------------------

When Keith walked in, the bell on the door jingled. The boy at the counter looked up, and for a moment Keith forgot how to breathe. The boy was tall and lean and tan, with blue eyes like the ocean. It had been a while since Keith had met someone he found this attractive. ‘Focus, Keith, You’re here for the cats!’

“Hi, I called ten minutes ago about a litter of kittens?” Keith said.

The boy just stared at him.

“... Hello?”

“Right, sorry,” said the boy sheepishly (Was he blushing?). “What’s your name?”

“Keith.”

“Well, Keith, I’m Lance. You have the kittens with you, right?”

Keith held up the box that he had cut holes out of and lined with blankets. “Yep, right here.”

The boy- no, Lance- lifted the box out of his hands and set it on the counter. He slowly opened the box, trying not to scare them. When he saw the kittens curled up against one another, a tender expression came on his face.

“Wait right here, ok?” Lance said to Keith, who nodded. “I’m gonna get the manager.” A minute later he returned with a tall, ginger-haired, moustached man. “This is Coran. Coran, this is Keith.”

“Nice to meet you, lad! Let’s take a look at these kittens, shall we?” Coran lifted the box’s flaps with the same level of care as Lance had. He smiled fondly, then turned to look at Keith.

“These kittens are of age to be adopted, they just need to be prepared. We can most certainly take them. However, we will need someone to house them while they’re prepared.”

Keith grimaced. “I can’t take care of them, there’s not enough space and I can’t afford it. I could take one, I guess?”

Coran smiled. “Don’t worry about food or veterinary costs at all, my boy! We are a pet shop after all, so we’ll provide the equipment. As for the rest of the kittens, I’m sure we can find temporary homes for them.”

It was at that moment that Lance spoke up. “I can take them, Coran. Me and Hunk’s apartment is big enough, and if Voltron provides the stuff, we can afford them.”

Coran chuckled. “Fantastic! All that remains to be seen now is which one you’ll take, Keith! Now, if you’ll excuse me, it’s feeding time for the puppies!”

Keith turned to Lance. “Puppies?” he asked, trying to keep his voice even.

Lance stifled a laugh. “Yeah, puppies. You’re a dog person, I take it? Well as soon as you pick the kitten, I’ll bring you to see them. Now, which one do you want?”

Keith looked down at the box before him. He hated playing favorites, but the one he was most attached to was Red. Red would always seek him out whereas the rest generally ignored him (except for Blue, that fucker never left him alone, he was so annoying).

“Uhh… I’ll take Red.”

“You named them?” Lance asked.

“Yeah.” Keith pointed each one out. “That’s Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pink. My brother has Black.”

Lance snorted. “And after colors?”

“Well, excuse me, I think it’s rad.” Lance guffawed and Keith immediately regretted his words.

“I mean cool!”

“I didn’t take Mr. Edgelord over here for a surfer dude.”

“Well, it was a popular term in the eighties!” Lance immediately looked sheepish.

“Sorry, dude... If you don’t mind me asking, how old are you?”

“That’s none of your business,” said Keith. He was seriously pissed, so he didn’t say anything else. 

“What’s your problem, dude?” Lance asked angrily.

“Asking someone’s age is rude. Also, I’m allowed to not want to tell you!”

They huffed simultaneously. Thankfully, Lance didn’t push it, he just glared at him for the rest of the visit. Once, Keith had the food and other equipment, he just walked out the door. He thought he heard a ‘good riddance’, but he ignored it. He had had enough of people asking him his age. When they learned that he was an Elderly, they would stare at him in pity or shock. It was so frustrating to be pitied! Maybe if he met his soulmate people would leave him alone. If that was the case, he hoped he found his soulmate soon…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on Two are halves of one:  
> The party, and some sad bois.
> 
> Woo, this was a long one!
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> Feedback is much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
